


Back to work

by Querion



Series: The woman within [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Space Pirates, Space adventure/ Space rescues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway returns to work after six months leave. Starfleet politics, bureaucracy and the red tape that goes with it is enough to cause her to decide on what exactly she wants to do after her vacation is over.Now I have added some features to the new and improved star ship Voyager giving it an impression of a war ship. My argument is: Starfleet learned its lesson the hard way after its lost so many lives in the Dominion war. They now know that not everyone adheres to diplomacy. Most alien species fire first and talk later hence the improvements on all fleet ships.Oh and another thing: Veronica Stadi, the original Betazoid pilot in the episode Care taker`s array, (Season 1 episode 1) did not die :)





	1. New Voyager

Kathryn Janeway sat on the old swing on the porch of her mother`s house nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. She slowly pushed her feet against the floor. The action caused a gentle back and forth rocking motion which was quite soothing to Janeway. She was in a contemplating mood. She thought about her seven years in the Delta Quadrant spent trying to find a way of getting home, wanting to see her family. Her older future self who willingly gave her life to send her and the crew home faster, her dear mother who still treated her like she was fifteen years old. Kathryn smiled at that thought. `Apparently one never grows up in one`s mother`s eyes.` Janeway thought. She visualized a picture of herself walking on Voyager`s bridge in full uniform and ordering her tactical officer to fire phasers at an attacking vessel. Then her mother walks in and tells her to be careful and not hurt herself. Kathryn chuckled at that. Kathryn thought of the familiar smells which brought back good old memories of her home. She thought of her younger sister, Phoebe. Phoebe had always been competitive. Being younger of the two the younger Janeway had always struggled to measure up to Kathryn`s perfect record. Phoebe was a brilliant artist in her own right. Her paintings were sought in many Federation nations as she was one of the remaining few artists who still used the old fashioned painting method of oil paints on canvas. Phoebe had a gallery in France. She had hired a manager to take care of things while she traveled all over the Federation to lecture on her painting methods. Janeway knew that the young woman was brilliant, just on the other end of the spectrum to herself as Janeway was only a mediocre painter compared to her sister. Kathryn was truly proud of Phoebe and her achievements. 

 

Janeway continued to sip her coffee and rock herself on the swing as she thought of the woman she loved, Seven of Nine. The adventures they have had together in the Delta Quadrant and new ones they have been having in the Alpha Quadrant. She did not feel the least apologetic of what she and Seven did while on vacation. She, however, promised herself that she will have to tone things down a bit especially now that the vacation was coming to an end. Annika Hansen, her dear spouse, had adjusted well to life in the Federation. Kathryn could not imagine life without her and she wondered how she lived without her, denying herself. Kathryn looked down at her feet and whispered "Thank you, admiral Janeway." She looked up and drank from her mug when she sensed someone standing behind her. Then she felt warm arms engulf her from behind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. A familiar faint scent of vanilla and a tinge of metal reached her nostrils.

"Mmm, this is nice. Are you Annika?" Janeway asked knowing full well who it was.

"Who else would it be?" A familiar voice replied. She sensed laughter in the voice and then realized that she knew her lover so well to sense the nuances of Seven`s voice and inflections. This was something probably nobody else would sense. Kathryn opened her eyes and saw her beloved`s arms possessively embracing her from behind.

"Sit with me?" The older woman invited.

"I would rather lie with you, Kathryn." Seven reached down and nibbled the older woman`s ear then she sucked the whole shell into her mouth causing Janeway to shiver. A tingling sensation traveled from the ear to her nipples which caused then to pebble. Then it traveled down between her legs. Janeway threw her head back and moaned.

"You two should get a room." Phoebe said as she walked onto the porch. She smiled at the lovers and took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Hey Phoebs, i didn`t hear you coming in."

"Well, Katie, i came in through the front door as i did not want to disturb you two love birds. What`s up?"

"I spoke with admiral Paris. He offered me two options to either be stationed at HQ as an admiral but Starfleet isn`t as it used to be anymore. It must be the effects of the Dominion war. I accepted his second offer which is to captain Voyager again. He hasn`t told me of the mission yet but judging from the clues he has given me i think it`s going to be another long haul flight. He said that the ship will be ready in a couple of weeks and that the engineers had to make a few adjustments to crew quarters. I don`t really know what that means but i am going to the Oakland Fleet Shipyards tomorrow to see for myself. I also need to compile a crew list. I honestly can`t wait to get back in space, Phoebs." Janeway said and looked up at her sister. Kathryn was still being embraced by Seven from the back but the woman had stopped `chewing` at her ear as Kathryn fondly called it.

"So glad you`ll be doing what you really want,Katie. Maybe i will join you sometime, just to see what space is like." Phoebe said and went into the kitchen in search of her mother. She found her in the living room chatting and laughing with Irene Hansen. Phoebe noted that the two older women had become very good friends. It was as if they had known each other for a very long time. Phoebe wondered how her mother would react when she told her that she had a special friend who happened to be one of Voyager`s crew. How would the Janeway matriarch take the news that Phoebe had fallen head over heels in love with Susan Nicoletti?

 

Janeway wondered why her sister was interested to travel in space. She had never been interested in space travels. When they were little girls their father Admiral Edward Janeway often organised shuttle trips to the Luna colony where Kathryn`s childhood friend, Mary Fraser, lived. Phoebe has always been reluctant to join Kathryn and their father opting to stay with her mother on the farm instead.

"Seven, why do you think Phoebe is suddenly interested in space travel?"

"She may be in love, Kathryn."

"In love with space?" Janeway heard her lover snort.

"No, with a person who travels in space." Janeway noted an indulgent tone in Seven`s voice so she squeezed the arms holding her and kissed them.

 

OAKLAND FLEET SHIPYARDS

 

Captain Kathryn Janeway walked into the engineer`s office wearing her new Starfleet uniform. Her boots were polished to a shine and her hair shone in the bright lights of the office. B`Elanna Torres came out of her office to greet her old captain and together the women walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"It`s good to see you, captain and congratulations on your wedding. I personally understand the reason for your quiet wedding but maybe we can do another ceremony on Voyager..." B`Elanna realized her mistake as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She cupped her mouth with her hand in an unconscious gesture of surprise. She wanted to keep things a secret, that she wanted to be on the new and improved Voyager team with Janeway again. Kathryn smiled. Torres had no authorization to inform a superior officer of such things. Janeway seemed to know of Torres` predicament. She smiled at her reassuringly and touched her arm.

"Thanks for the vote, Torres. I would love for you to be my chief engineer again but i am yet to compile a crew list. My plan was to see Voyager for myself first then compile the list. I hear you have made some modifications. I wonder what Admiral Paris meant by that?" Kathryn looked at Torres hopefully. 

"Well, let`s just start the tour, captain. Shall we?" The half Klingon engineer stood and led Janeway towards a turbo lift which would take them all the way up to Voyager`s deck one, the bridge.

 

The bridge had all the usual stations but the command level was slightly raised and in the centre of the room. There were three chairs on the command level. Janeway learned that the third chair was meant for a counselor. Kathryn smiled at that. There was also an extra station at the back, hidden away behind the engineering station. It consisted of all relays and a main switch. Only the captain had a codes to activate this secret station. Its function was to control energy directly from an independent hidden power supply in engineering. This would be necessary in extreme cases when enemies take over the ship. A captain, second or third in command could activate it to get to safety. The energy supplied would be enough to power the ship for a distance of fifty light years and maintain some emergency systems such as life support and environmental controls. The command chair and the other two were collectively an amazing piece of technology. It may well be classed as a shuttle craft. The chair had all the usual controls including a personal shield independent of the bridge shield and its own power supply to last for seventy two hours. The ship also had conventional engines, trans warp engines and ablative armour technology.

 

Seven`s designs of the ready room, which Kathryn had once told her in one of the couple`s pillow talks during their desert travels, surprised the star ship captain. Janeway had told her lover that she wanted her old ship back and not `some new bucket to play with.` A secret door just off the small sink in the ready room shower room led directly to the captain`s quarters on deck three via a well lit corridor. This was the secret sixteenth deck of the ship. This corridor also led to all senior staff quarters on this deck. It was not recorded in the ship`s manual for security reasons. Only the captain, chief tactical officer, the chief engineer and anyone the captain trusted and the senior staff knew about this corridor. There were more side corridors on this deck which were short cuts to other key ship`s systems like the Engineering department, life support control conduits, the aero shuttle which was the captain`s personal yacht, in case of an alien ambush. Kathryn looked at B`Elanna in surprise. She was amazed at her spouse`s and chief engineer`s ingenuity and that they were able to convince Starfleet brass to go along with their designs.

"Yeah, captain. Seven sent me the specs while you were on the road trip. I found the ideas extremely efficient and i wholly agree with her. She said i should not tell you but now you know you have a good reason to punish your crew man for insubordination." Torres laughed while Janeway had a cute blush on her cheeks.

 

After the tour of the improved ship was finished the women briefly went to the other intrepid class ships still under construction with similar designs. Apparently Starfleet decided to build more of the intrepid class ships. They decided that while galaxy class ships were the crowning glory of Starfleet ships they were slightly slower and less maneuverable compared to the smaller intrepid which were faster, clocking a maximum velocity of warp 9.975 and were highly maneuverable. Since Voyager returned Starfleet academy had seen a lot of cadets shifting their career paths from whatever they were doing to either command and engineering so that they could get a chance of piloting one of the new intrepid class ships. The academy had to devise new strategies to encourage the cadets to follow different paths as science, medicine, counselling and others.

 

The next few days Janeway was occupied in making a list of crew manifest. It was not as easy as she thought as many former Voyager crew wanted to rejoin the crew and many new ones hoped to get a chance at being a part of this magnificent crew. Finally, with her wife`s help, Kathryn was able to compile an efficient list.

 

CREW LIST

 

Captain: Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway

First officer: Commander Tuvok

Second officer: Mary Fraser

Tactical officer: Commander Ro Laren 

Chief engineer: Lieutenant B`Elanna Torres

Chief pilot: Thomas Eugene Paris

Communications officer: Harry S L Kim

Chief science officer: Annika Hansen

Chief medical officer: EMH mark one

Counselor: Veronica Stadi

 

Janeway received her first assignment which was to go back to the Delta Quadrant and visit the colonies and worlds they had made friends. Starfleet wanted to see if there was any chance of extending their friendship in the newly discovered quadrant. 

 

Deanna Troi, the chief Counselor based at Starfleet had called Stadi and had given the lieutenant an extensive lecture on the Voyager captain`s psychological profile and how to deal with the stubborn star ship captain. Troi advised her officer to encourage Janeway to play every week and gently persuade her but never force her. Deanna knew from her experience dealing with the Enterprise captain Jean Luc Picard, all captains, male or female, seemed to be cut out from the same cloth. They never wanted to admit that they were vulnerable or impervious to phasers. Veronica Stadi nodded and left Troi`s office with a determined spring in her step, ready to face her commanding officer.


	2. The Audit`s Spoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to DS9 Janeway and the crew`s first mission on the upgraded star ship Voyager encounter some pesky pirates.
> 
> Kathryn has a foot fetish.

The new and improved USS Voyager was set to start its journey back to the Delta Quadrant, to trace its steps back and revisit the quadrant for new allies. Janeway was settled in her old bedroom on deck two. There were some improvements made to the crew quarters but the main one, in her case, was that this bedroom was now larger to accommodate a couple. She shared it with her beloved wife, Annika Hansen, also known as Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct Of Unimatrix Zero One. The tertiary adjunct part was dropped from the young woman`s name, however, since she was no longer a borg drone. Kathryn sat up in bed, wondering where Seven had gone then she remembered that her wife had adopted a new routine. She meditated every morning before she started her day. Janeway thought that was a good thing for the young woman to do. She herself may join her some day. The captain thought that this was a good time to make her first personal log entry in the new Voyager."Captain`s personal log. I have my new redesigned ship back. I also have the woman of my dreams. What else would a crusty old captain want? We leave the ship yards tomorrow morning at 06:00 hours Terran time in the North American sector, as my beloved wife would say. I am expecting a smooth ride for as long as it seems. My mother was in tears as well as my Aunty Irene, Seven`s aunt, and my sister, Phoebe, when they came to see us off this morning. I have grown to love Irene as my own mother. She is as fierce and stubborn as she is compassionate and kind. The contrast makes her beautiful from outside as well as within. I love my family but they do things which embarrass me in front of my officers sometimes. When Mom kissed me on the cheek i did not mind that but when she pinched both my cheeks and make me promise to take care of myself and bring everyone back in one piece, god, i was so embarrassed. I just hope Tom Paris will not use that little scenario to his advantage anytime soon. Tom is like a brother i never had, always knows what makes me happy or embarrassed. My Annika is back from her morning yoga exercise. I will have to end this log now. Computer, end log and save." The computer chirped its understanding. Janeway watched Seven walk into the captain`s bedroom, now their shared bedroom. She was wearing a large blue t shirt with a pair of boxers. Her blonde hair flowed all the way to the middle of her back. Janeway looked up at her wife and smiled. A faint smile was returned. Kathryn looked her up and down appreciatively then she trained her eyes on Seven`s bare feet. Seven followed her wife`s gaze and looked down at her feet, wiggle her toes and raised her ocular implant. 

"You know that I love your feet, Annika. Do they need massaging?" Janeway said hopefully. 

 

Janeway recently found out that she had a foot fetish. She just could not get enough of touching, kissing Annika`s feet. She also enjoyed having Seven`s toes inside of her as they made love. Janeway remembered the first time she asked her wife to perform the act. Seven had suspected that Kathryn liked her feet but she had no idea that she would in turn love giving her wife foot jobs. One evening, while the couple was still on their desert trip, they sat next to each other on the roof of their hover van, watching the sun set. Kathryn was wearing a short red, summer dress and had her head leaning on Seven`s shoulder while Seven held her close to her with her left hand implant. They had their bare legs stretched in front of them. Janeway looked at her wife`s bare feet and thought they were the most beautiful feet she had ever seen. Kathryn had always been fascinated by the younger woman`s feet but she had never acted on her fascination. It was only recently, after she had agreed to herself, that she was sexually attracted to Seven`s feet, was when she decided to talk to the young woman about it.

"Seven." Kathryn recalled saying. "I love your feet. I was just wondering how they would feel like inside of me and mine inside of you? I have never kissed you there before. I bet it would be fun, don`t you think?" She remembered looking up to up her beloved Seven to see her smile at her then squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You are adorable when you make a shy request, Kathryn. Why not just try it. My body belongs to you, after all and yours is mine." Seven said.

"I know that but i still need to know what you think about it. If you are willing to try then we can go ahead and do it. Consent is still very important even when we are married." Kathryn explained.

"Ah, so when i feel amorous, in the dead of night, i am not allowed to `eat you out` while you sleep because i cannot ask for your consent? That is unacceptable, Kathryn."

"That`s different...." Janeway temporized. Clearly she did not think about all scenarios. She sighed and laughed. 

"So you wanna try the foot thing tonight?" She smiled lazily while her head still rested on her beloved`s shoulder.

"I would try anything for you, with you, my Kathryn." Janeway heard her wife say and that made her so very happy that she had a shy smile which made her whole face glow. Seven had looked down and moved the head from her shoulder. She kissed Kathryn`s smiling face and had told the older woman to try it that same night.

 

Back in the present, Kathryn saw Seven look down at her feet, wiggle her toes and raise her ocular implant.

"Come on, Darling. You know i want you." Kathryn reached out a hand and made an attempt at swiping the young woman`s leg. Unfortunately Seven slightly moved her leg out of range at that very moment causing Kathryn to lose her balance. The older woman felt herself falling from the bed. Just before she reached the floor she felt strong arms and a soft bosom embracing her like a protective cocoon. Kathryn took a deep breath in and let her wife`s scent wash over her. Kathryn had to agree that she was, indeed, quite amorous and wanted Seven so much.

 

Seven of Nine had just finished her yoga exercise Tuvok had taught her. She had an hour long session and felt quite ready to face the day. Her wife was still asleep so she had to tip toe out of their quarters and went to the holodeck. When she returned she found Janeway sitting up in bed looking so deliciously tussled that Seven wanted to jump on her and have her way with her. She tempered the urge down, wondering why she had such a strong urge after her yoga session.

"Oh, Kathryn, i want you so much." The young woman breathed in her wife`s ear as she gently nibbled the rim. She was still carrying Kathryn in her arms.

"Then why did you move away from me?" Janeway hid her face between Seven`s breasts and took a deep breath in.

"You talk too much, Kathryn." Seven said as she gently lay the older woman on the bed. She reached down and lay on top of her wife. Seven was careful to not let her weight overwhelm the smaller frame beneath her. She kissed Kathryn`s neck and felt the older woman shiver. Seven wondered what brought the strong urge seemingly to both of them but soon abandoned her analysis when she felt a hot wet heat sucking on her erect nipple. Seven felt a pinch to the other nipple. She moaned and lost her focus on kissing Kathryn`s neck. She soon regained her focus and licked at Janeway`s neck. She felt Kathryn shiver some more. A long, loud moan erupted from deep within the captain which made Seven smile with satisfaction.

"Oh, Kathryn. I want you so much." The young woman groaned in need.

"Then make love to me with your mouth, hand and foot." Kathryn said urgently. This was one order the young woman was willing to comply in an instant.

 

The morning meeting was lively as the senior staff were introduced to each others, some old, others new. The captain introduced her second in command and childhood friend, Mary Fraser and her new tactical officer, commander Ro Laren. Janeway announced that their first port of call was Deep Space Nine where they were going to pick up their counselor, Veronica Stadi. Then they will head to the badlands and onto the Delta Quadrant. As the meeting went on a hail was received from the bridge. The Gamma shift communications officer was intuitive enough to route a distress call he had just received to the conference room.

"Help, to all ships within range. We are being boarded by pirates. Our coordinates...." The hail abruptly ended. Some phaser fires were heard in the background then static before the line went dead.

"Red alert!" Janeway ordered. The eerie red lights automatically switched on replacing the normal bluish yellow ones. The Alpha bridge crew rushed to the bridge. Tuvok hurried to his station and started searching for a warp trail. Harry Kim also searched his board for any alternative clues to find out who made the hail. As the team worked to find a solution, Janeway hailed the Doctor to alert him of a possible emergency and wounded people. 

"Captain, i believe i have found the source of the distress call. A small trading vessel with a crew complement of thirty. There is another larger vessel with a Ferengi registry number."

"Life signs?" Janeway looked hopeful.

"Fifty on the trading vessel and ten on the larger vessel."

"Harry, hail them."

 

Both vessels did not respond to hails even though the hails were set on all frequencies. It could mean that they were either ignoring the hails or both ships` communications systems were offline.

"Alter course to intercept. How long till we reach them?" 

"Five minutes at maximum impulse." 

"I guess Lieutenant Stadi will have to wait a little while longer." Janeway said and walked to her ready room. "Commander Tuvok, you have the bridge. I`ll be in my ready room. Keep me informed."

"Aye, captain."

 

Voyager came to a stop in front of a large Ferengi ship. Another smaller ship stood off the Ferengi ship`s port bow.

"I am Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager. How can i be of assistance?" There was no reply at first. Laren had scanned both vessels. There did not seem to be any signs of an altercation but looks could be deceiving. Finally, about three minutes after Janeway`s hail, a large smiling face of a Ferengi man appeared filling Voyager`s view screen.

"Brock Arzek, here. What do you want, Humons? Why am i talking to a clothed female?" He said scornfully. Janeway decided to be professional but the insult did rub her the wrong way.

"Mr Arzek. We received a distress call. Could you tell me the nature of your emergency?" As Janeway spoke with Brock Arzek she heard a muffling sound as if there was someone off the camera view of the Ferengi ship`s view screen. Brock seemed to be pushing against something. The Voyager crew grew suspicious when they tried hailing the other ship. A rugged looking male and female humanoid appeared on the trading vessel`s view screen. They seemed to be afraid, unwilling to talk and they kept looking over their shoulders as if they were expecting something to appear on their bridge. 

"I am captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager. How can i be of assistance?" The captain repeated the hail to the couple on the small trading vessel`s bridge.

"Y-yes, captain. We sent you the hail. We are being boarded by the Ferengi. They took all our food and medicine supplies we were to deliver to our colleagues. We have a vessel awaiting our arrival. We have been traders all our lives and the waiting ship is from a farming colony on the planet Aegir in the Epsilon Eridani system. Please. Help us?" Janeway ordered for the comm to be cut then she turned to her second in command and her new tactical officer.

"I`m open to ideas. These are Federation citizens making an honest living from the looks of things. Then here comes this huge pirate ship, trying to steal these people`s livelihood right out of their mouths." As Janeway talked to her bridge officers, Laren discreetly broke through the Ferengi weaponry. She smiled and looked up at the captain with her finger hovering above a button on her console.

"Captain, i am transmitting a report from astrometrics regarding the Ferengi ship`s travels, to you now." Janeway read the short report and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was the least she could do to stop herself from laughing hysterically. Her wife`s sense of humour was getting dryer by the day.Then she decided to read the report aloud.

"The Audit`s Spoils is a stolen ship from an individual called Brunt. He is an auditor on the planet Ferenginar. Our research indicate that he is not looking for his ship because he stole it from another individual called Quark. Brock Arzek and his minions have traveled this whole system stealing from defenseless passing ships using their stolen ship. Astrometrics has tracked the Audit`s Spoils movements all the way to the unstable Barzan Wormhole. Recommendation: Throw them into the wormhole." The report ended on that note. The bridge crew burst out laughing despite of the situation before them. 

"Alright, people. What do we do?" Tuvok raised an eye brow.

"Throw them into the Barzan Wormhole, captain. It will save us a lot of time. As we know these pirates do not view piracy as we do. It is their way of life. If we waste our time trying to explain morals to them Lieutenant Stadi on DS9 may get tired and lose hope that we will ever come to pick her up for her mission." The second in command had a serious Vulcan face as he spoke these words. Janeway could not take it any longer. She burst out laughing joined by all the bridge crew. Finally she lifted a hand to stop them from laughing. She has to discipline her second in command and science officer for causing the captain to laugh on the bridge. Janeway swore that Seven and Tuvok fed off each other and were secretly conspiring against her. That set her off again but she was soon able to control her mirth.

"Old Friend, are you in league with my wife? No, we are not sending them there." She said trying to control her mirth. Janeway decided that showing her Alpha Team how human she was will help increase the bond and trust between them. She did not want to be the woman she ws in the Delta Quadrant, all captain and no human emotions. She was sure Deanna Troi would appreciate her new approach to life. She would balance up the two women within her, the women who have been constantly bickering at each other like ungrateful children.

"Any other ideas that do not involve throwing anyone in a wormhole?" Janeway encouraged.

"Ah, captain. We could question Brock Arzek and ask him to return the stolen merchandise to the rightful owners and apologize. If he does not agree then we should blow up his ship to smithereens. Then we will pretend this incident never took place. I have my finger on their weapons power source, thanks to Seven and Torres` designs. My station is able to spy on other vessels, a tactically sound function, i would say. Awaiting your reply, captain." Ro Laren said smoothly with a serious face.

"What`s wrong with my officers this morning? What did the chef feed you in the mess hall? Well, Lieutenant, as a soldier i like your plan but as a captain i haven`t got the luxury to act on that one." Ro Laren nodded, still with a straight face.

 

Finally the crew agreed to beam the Ferengi out of the small trading vessel, the Meagre, and onto their own ship. Then Harry Kim beamed all the Meagre`s supplies from the Audit`s Spoils then Voyager escorted the small ship and warned Brock Arzek to not try any tricks on the small ship again. The Ferengi bowed at the red haired Humon female captain and quickly left the area on maximum impulse.

 

Voyager docked on Deep Space Nine station where most of the crew went to the Promenade to eat, drink, play games and meet friends. Janeway invited Seven to go with her. Seven was reluctant at first as there were so many people and the Borg woman disliked crowds. Janeway persuaded her wife by inviting her to the ready room. When Seven stood in front of Janeway`s desk at attention Kathryn looked her officer wearing a blue science officer`s uniform up and down appreciatively. Seven felt Kathryn`s eyes caressing her body. It made the young woman shiver. She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it.

 

"Captain, i do not know the protocol for such an encounter." Seven said looking adorably confused to Janeway. Seven was not sure whether she should kiss her wife or treat her as a captain. She was still learning the new playful Janeway. The captain raised an eye brow at her officer. She had an adorable lopsided smile on her lips, the one which always makes the blonde want to kiss her.

"What protocol does one need in private, with one`s own wife?" Janeway said seductively while still looking at Seven appreciatively.

"Very well, tonight i will indulge you, Kathryn."

"Then will you go to the Promenade with me?" Kathryn asked hopefully.

"Yes, i will."

"Thank you, Seven." The cute lop sided smile was back in full force which caused Seven to sigh longingly. The young woman wished they were off duty where she could deal with whatever secret desire she had for her lover. She slowly turned and left the ready room. Kathryn`s gaze followed her officer until the beautiful view was cut by the closed doors. She sighed and went back to switch off her computer.


	3. Captured captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyager arrives in the Delta Quadrant in the heart of Kazon Space tracing their way to the Ocampa home world. 
> 
> Janeway is captured by Jal Culluh, first Maje of the Kazon Nistrim sect, a nomadic warrior tribe leader in the Delta Quadrant.

Voyager picked up Lieutenant Veronica Stadi, their new Betazoid counselor, and headed off to the Badlands. Janeway decided to turn in for the night. The time was 17:30 hours and she was still on the bridge. When the counselor who sat on the chair next to hers passed a glance at her for the third time, Kathryn smiled at her when she remembered that unlike Deanna Troi, Stadi was full Betazoid who could feel what the captain felt as if it were her own feelings. Kathryn stood up and announced that she was going off duty. The counselor craned her neck to see a smile on the captain`s face. She watched as Janeway disappeared into the turbo lift.

"Commander Tuvok, the rota says that your Alpha shift ended thirty minutes ago, would you care to explain why you are still on the bridge?" Stadi asked the Vulcan.

"I am familiarizing the new Beta shift team leader on the tactical console, counselor. I will only be a few minutes.

"Lieutenant Ro Laren is quite capable of doing that, Lieutenant. She is the tactical officer after all." Stadi said reasonably.

"I am aware of that. I, too require lieutenant commander Tuvok`s expertise and input on some tactical matters regarding this hostile region of space but like he said we will only be a few minutes." Laren chipped in. Stadi looked satisfied and nodded. She stood up and left the bridge and went to her office.

 

Laren, Tuvok and the new Beta shift tactical officer, Ensign Tamar Feyzal, raised their collective eye brows. If the Betazoid were still on the bridge she would have felt slight annoyance emanating from the three officers, well, in Tuvok`s case it would require some concentrating to sense his emotions. Soon the small group dispersed Tuvok and Laren left for the turbo lift leaving Feyzal on the bridge with the other Beta team.

 

Voyager was due to arrive near the G type star where its fifth`s planet was the Ocampa home world in twelve hours. The crew seemed to have settled in their specific duties and routine. During that morning`s meeting the captain had ordered battle drills round the clock. She did not want a repeat of last time when the Kazon marooned the crew on a desert planet. Thanks to Tom Paris, the EMH and a few Talaxian friends, they retook the ship back from the Kazon. Kathryn wondered whether there was another spy on board. She would just have to have a good chat with her new counselor about that. 

"Computer, time and whereabouts of Annika Hansen." Janeway queried as she exited the turbo lift on deck two and walked towards her quarters.

"The time is 17:33 hours. Annika Hansen, also called Seven of Nine, is in her quarters." Janeway rolled her eyes at the disembodied computer voice.

 

As soon as she walked in, Kathryn was greeted by a pleasant aroma emanating from the kitchenette. She stood for a while admiring the woman who was stirring something in the wok with a wooden spoon. Janeway was a brilliant military strategist, diplomat, scientist, soldier, engineer and a sound tactician. She could draw a perfect battle strategy with her eyes shut or in her sleep but she could not cook even if her life depended on it. She once decided to cook a romantic dinner for herself and her partner while they were still dating. She had all the ingredients and the cookbook was right in front of her. However, for some unknown reason, she still managed to ruin the dinner. She remembered clearly watching her partner walk in, hugged her from behind and took a deep breath in to inhale the smell of burnt food and said "Hmm, Kathryn? Is that burnt stir fry? I do not think i would love to eat that but i would love to eat something else and it is right here in my arms." It was one of the most romantic things Kathryn had ever heard from her partner.

 

Back in the present Janeway continued to admire her partner as she cooked and stirred. Then without looking up Kathryn heard Seven speak.

"Are you going to stand there all evening, Kathryn? Come and do your duties. You are supposed to set the table and..." Seven`s words were cut short when she was kissed on the mouth. It soon turned saucy when Janeway pushed her wife back towards the bulkhead and kissed her deeply. Seven let her wife kiss her for a while but she had to gently stop things from getting out of hand when she felt Kathryn`s hands start to wander.

"Kathryn, we will never leave this place if we keep this up. I would like to finish cooking dinner and we can relax afterwards. I promise." That brought Janeway back to reality. She reluctantly pulled Seven away from the bulk head and murmured a half hearted apology to her wife. If she had looked at Seven who had gone to finish up preparing the stir fry vegetables, she would have seen a smile on the young woman`s face.

 

Kathryn set the table and went to the bedroom to change her clothes. She tossed her uniform into the recycler including everything on it.

"Shit!" She swore as she watched her four pips disappear into the machine along with her uniform. A few moments later a clean, folded uniform reappeared on the receptacle minus the four pips.

 

Seven heard her wife swear so she went into the bedroom to investigate. She was just in time to see the shiny golden pips disappear into the recycler.

"Kathryn, you could have stopped the computer..." Seven paused when she saw Kathryn give her a poisonous look. The young woman raised her hands in surrender and slowly walked backwards towards the door. She remembered that she had something in the kitchen she had to get back to preparing.

 

Kathryn sighed and took her uniform out of the recycler. She caressed the area where her pips should have been. She had no replicator rations left until Friday, it was only Tuesday. She would have no extra coffee. Her wife gave her a stasis flask of coffee every morning to take to the ready room. Seven`s coffee was so good that she finished it before lunch time. She hid this bit of information from her wife but that made it even because Seven secretly gave her wife decaffeinated coffee with all the flavour preserved. The young woman secretly worked with the EMH who invented the blend and added nutrients which were also coffee flavoured. Seven felt guilty at first but when she found out how much coffee her wife drank in a day the young woman became even more determined to help the older woman with her addiction. Naturally the captain denied having any problems or addiction.

"Dinner is ready, Kathryn." Seven walked into the bedroom and found Janeway still sitting on the bed caressing the pip less uniform. Seven peered into Kathryn`s hands to see what she was doing.

"I lost my pips, Seven." The captain said sadly. She looked up into her wife`s eyes with sad grey eyes.

"We will replicate new ones, Kathryn. Let us go and have dinner before it gets cold." Seven reassured her wife.

"You don`t understand, Seven. I have no replicator rations until Friday...and no more coffee." She whispered. Seven was confused at first then she quickly figured out what was really going on.

"I will double your coffee quota for the day. Will that be acceptable?" Seven looked into her eyes searchingly. She now knew the extent of her wife`s addiction to coffee but this was also her chance to double up Kathryn`s nutrient intake via her double supply of coffee. The young woman still felt a pang of giult going through her system for keeping her wife in the dark over the `fake` coffee but she convinced herself that she was doing the right thing.

"Thank you, Darling." Janeway got up and hugged her wife fiercely. Seven simply held her. The couple stood there for a while before Seven looked down on the floor between them.

"Kathryn? We will have to place your uniform in the recycler again. We just stepped on it." Janeway looked down at the crumpled uniform again and sighed. Then she felt laughter bubbling up from within. Soon she burst out laughing as Seven joined in which a small melodic laugh. They held hand and walked out to the living area to eat dinner.

 

After dinner the couple decided to relax for a bit before going to bed. Kathryn sat on the couch reading her `secret` lesbian trashy novel. She had a padd with departmental reports over the small old fashioned paperback novel. Seven knew of her wife`s secret fantasies. The Borg woman had read two of Janeway`s books and she understood why Kathryn was hooked on them. Seven sat at her computer looking at the day`s astrometrics report to see if they could plot another way out of Kazon space. Unfortunately it seemed that the space pirates had completely engulfed the Ocampa home world. Seven looked back to the couch and saw an adorable lopsided smile on her beloved`s face. As she continued to look at Janeway she saw one hand idly tracing her own breast and fingers settled on her nipple, which seemed to be erect from the looks of how it poked through the white cotton t shirt. Seven watched discreetly and in fascination as she saw her wife pinched her nipple, seemingly with more force than the young woman would have done. Seven smiled and looked back on her computer screen. She could not believe that her private and shy Kathryn could do something like this in the living area. Seven was getting aroused by just watching Kathryn do what she was doing. 

 

Seven wondered whether she should interrupt or let Kathryn`s game play out. Finally she decided to let her wife continue. She noted that Kathryn`s chest rose and fell deliciously. A hand went down to her trousers waist band. Slowly it disappeared from Seven`s view. A short while later Seven heard a strangled cry come from her wife. 

 

Janeway`s hands came to her mouth to stop herself from crying out in ecstacy and alerting her wife who was only a few metres away from her. "Oh my god. That was amazing. Seeing her so close to me and yet not so close made it all so very hot. I hope she didn`t see me. She seems so absorbed in whatever she was doing." Janeway thought to herself as she caught her breath in her post orgasmic bliss. She did not feel guilty of cheating on her wife. In fact, Seven had participated in her solo activity, in a way, by just being there. 

 

A few moments later Janeway was now reading the real departmental reports. She had wedged her secret trashy novel between the space in the couch. Seven looked back at her wife`s `deception` and loved her more for it. The young woman wondered whether she should have been jealous of not being invited for the activity but instead she felt aroused. She tempered back her desire for later. Kathryn must be punished for her insolence and selfishness. The astrometrics officer went back to her scanning while Janeway continued to read her reports.

 

Thirty minutes later Seven finished what she was doing.

"Kathryn, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You are glowing. What is the source of your happiness?"

"Uh, departmental reports." Janeway said dryly. Janeway could not look into her wife`s eyes.

"I see. I did not realize that departmental reports could make you so happy and glowing."

"What`s that supposed to mean?" Janeway was feeling cornered. Seven may have known her secret doings.

"I will get you back, Kathryn."

"Uh...ok?" Kathryn was confused, she did not know what to do especially when she finally had the courage to look into the bluest eyes of her lover.

 

The following morning Voyager was in the orbit of the fifth planet of the G type star. Janeway and Fraser accompanied by some security team led by Ro Laren beamed to the coordinates where the entry of the Ocampa security grid was located. As they approached they were ambushed by a band of Kazon Nistrim men led by Maje Culluh himself. Laren ordered an emergency beam out but they only managed to get everybody else except Janeway and Ro Laren. For some strange reason Laren was beamed somewhere else away from Janeway`s location.

"Laren to Voyager, please respond." Laren tried hailing again but there was static. Something was preventing communication and causing strange beaming patterns. She looked around to find that she was inside some sort of cavern with spiral stairs. The area looked like an abandoned mine. Laren remembered reading the former security chief, Tuvok`s report, which explained something about this place. She let her eyes adjust to her dark surroundings. Then she climbed down the steps carefully for it was a long way down. Suddenly she was greeted by some pointed eared life forms. They smiled at her and introduced themselves as the Ocampa.

"Where is captain Janeway?" The leader, a man called Benaris asked.

"She has been captured by the Kazon on the surface. I need help to get in touch with Voyager and plan a rescue strategy. Will you help me?" Ro Laren sounded desperate.

"You are not commander Tuvok? You are lieutenant Ro Laren." Benaris said dryly when he saw how panicky Laren looked.

"Obviously. Now will you help me or not?" The man cowered from the anger and fire that emanated from the woman.

"Of, course. I apologize lieutenant Ro Laren.

 

Janeway was blindfolded and taken to Culluh`s compound where all were gathered and celebrated the capture of their sworn enemy. Culluh took off the blindfold and Kathryn blinked in the sudden change as her eyes adapted to light again.

"Culluh, what do you want from me? You do realize that if you kill me my crew will not stop until you are punished for it." Kathryn thought that she still stood a chance to survive this hostile desert world by attempting to negotiate her freedom.

"Oh, i am not going to kill you, captain. You are going to `share` that technology so precious to you. I will have your ship in return for your freedom."

"Keep dreaming, Culluh. Remember how that worked out for you last time?" Janeway was getting impatient. She had never liked this individual, not then, not now. Smack!! Kathryn was slapped across her face. Tears of anger streamed down her burning face as an autonomic reaction to the slap.

"Do not answer back, scrawny female." Culluh said arrogantly. His minion took holo images of Kathryn`s torture and sent them to Voyager to use them for negotiations.

 

Tuvok the first officer received the holo images of Kathryn`s torture. He sighed as he remembered how stubborn Janeway was when it came to her own safety. He quickly called for a meeting and they planned a battle strategy. Seven was furious at the Kazon for taking Kathryn away from her and god knew what they were doing to her.

"Sir. may i be on the away team, please? I will be more efficient if i join the team." Tuvok looked at her for a few seconds and decided that he should let her join the team. He briefly wondered of her competence since the situation was personal to her, then he still decided to grant the young woman`s request. He nodded his head in affirmation.

"Thank you" Seven said. Tuvok ignored the non regulation clothing the Borg woman wore. She had on a pair of combat boots, a black pair of heavy trousers with a multitude of pockets both visible and secret ones and a black turtle neck top. The team of ten beamed down to the last known coordinates of the captain and Ro Laren.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway is rescued by her crew with a little help from their Ocampan friends.

Seven of Nine, Harry Kim, Lieutenant Ayala, Commander Tuvok beamed down to the last known coordinates of the Away team. They were greeted by the glaring sun and a hot desert wind. Seven shielded her eyes for a while until she adjusted to it. They all stood back to back forming a circle. They moved in this fashion for a while until Tuvok`s boot hit something solid in the sand. He bent down to clear the area with his hand to find a manhole covered with a metal lid. He signaled to the others to assist him to dig it up and soon it revealed a tunnel which released a cool breeze from within. The first officer Tuvok ordered Harry Kim and Ayala to try and trace the tactical officer`s steps down the tunnel while he and Seven of Nine followed the desert route guided by their tricorders. For some strange reason the Janeway`s Kazon captors did not take Janeway`s comm badge away. 

 

Ro Laren and her Ocampan friends walked into a large underground city abuzz with activity. The temperature was much more pleasant here than on the surface, Laren noted. She wondered how the Ocampans had made a whole civilization of underground dwellers then she remembered her mission. She had to get reinforcement to organize the captain Janeway`s rescue.

 

Seven of Nine and Tuvok walked for a distance of about fifty metres when they saw a town in the distance. It had a high wall around it. When they got closer the two officers started to hear voices from within. It seemed like cheering and laughing. Soon Seven`s enhanced hearing picked up Kathryn`s voice screaming as if she was in pain. The young woman felt anger rise up within. It nearly consumed her as she half ran towards the gate of the primitive looking buildings. Tuvok was just in time to see his companion start to run towards the gate which was now thirty metres ahead of them. He, too, seemed to have come to the same conclusion. Captain Janeway was being tortured. He bit his jaw as his Vulcan physiology attempted to temper down the violent anger he felt within himself. The dusky first officer was grateful that the two most logical people on the ship were on the same team so he reminded the young woman of that fact. If they were to rescue Janeway effectively the two had to have clear heads. Seven had to agree that it was the most logical thing to do.

 

Janeway felt the balaclava and blindfold pull away from her head. She shook her head to clear it off the sweaty locks of hair which had obscured her view of the surrounding. She opened her eyes and squinted to adjust to the bright sunshine. On any good day this would be a perfect day to do the laundry and put it out to dry in the sun but she was here, in the middle of a primitive, violent, mysogynist society, tied to a rope behind her back against a pole in the hot sun.

"Culluh, i love what you`ve done to the place." Kathryn looked around and saw some women gasping at the scrawny pale red haired woman who dared to answer back to their Maje. Culluh was familiar with Janeway`s tactics so he smiled at her sarcasm but the other Kazon man who was standing next to the leader slapped Kathryn across the her face. Janeway hissed at the burning sensation and looked at the man who had struck her.

"So you resolve to fight a defenseless person, tie them at the back and take away their weapon? What sort of tactic is that?" Kathryn taunted.

"Enough Jared. We need her in good shape so her crew can give us her ship, not bloodied and injured. Untie her and give her food and water to drink. Place her in chamber number four and i want security at her door at all times." Janeway was amazed at Culluh`s so called `humanity.` She looked at him and thanked him. Maje Culluh bowed his head at her.

 

Kathryn was escorted into a room with a bed, a chair, table and a solar lamp. She looked around and all her escape plans were thwarted when she saw how high the window was. Janeway sat on the bed suddenly feeling exhausted. She tried to recall how much time may have passed since her capture. She also wondered what became of her away team when she heard a lock click at the heavy door further squashing whatever little hope she had of ever escaping from this place. She sighed as the memory of her wife who she was sure was worried sick of her disappearance came flooding to her. Kathryn had learned to be grateful of little things which are usually ignored when one is having fun. So to pass time Janeway planned an elaborate romantic dinner for her lover. She imagined placing holographic candles everywhere in their bedroom then she laughed at her lack replicator rations to purchase such items. "Friday is only two days away," Kathryn reassured herself. "I will be back on the ship and treat you, my love." She went on to imagine soft piano music playing while they settle down on silky linens, not Starfleet ones...

 

From outside of the fence Seven and Tuvok were able to pick up most of the conversation from within the compound. The officers were greatly relieved to note that their captain was alive, though possibly quite injured and perhaps needing the Doctor`s intervention. Their priority, however, was to save Janeway intact with minimal bloodshed and capture Maje Jal Culluh, warrior leader of the Kazon Nistrim sect. They drew up a rescue strategy and entered their findings onto their tricorders. The officers were too busy organizing the captain`s rescue when suddenly Seven`s keen sense of hearing picked up sounds. Tuvok seemed to have picked that up too. They quickly stood back to back with their phasers, set to heavy stun. They came face to face with...Lieutenant Ro Laren and the Ocampans.

"I am so glad it is you, Lieutenant." The Voyager`s first officer said.

"Likewise." Laren nodded at the two officers.

"So, what`s the plan?" The tactical officer always looked for a tactical advantage to every situation she was in. In this case Commander Tuvok`s wise approach to such scenarios would be a good learning experience to see the man in action.

 

Soon Tuvok and Seven of Nine had updated their colleagues. They agreed to come back at sunset but Seven disagreed. She wanted to storm the compound, take Kathryn and disappear with her into the sun set but reality dictated that she followed the group`s suggestion. They ate rations and snacks brought by the Ocampans and drank juices. Seven kept her food supply in one of her multitude of pockets of her trousers. She kicked the sand impatiently as she waited for night fall so they could work under the cover of darkness.

 

One of the Ocampans knocked at the gate and distracted the guard. As she did so Tuvok gave the guard the Vulcan nerve pinch while Seven looked around with her enhanced night vision. Laren used her night goggles to confirm the fact and they all headed to the room Janeway was locked in. Five guards were standing at the door but they were carrying some crude looking phasers, according to Seven`s findings. The Ocampan woman went to distract the guards again. Two smiled and followed her to a dark corner of the compound were Tuvok waited. He quickly gave them the Vulcan nerve pinch while the other rescue crew hid and waited. When Tuvok joined them they realized that the three guards had disruptor rifles. Benaris, the Ocampan man went up to them and engaged them into a discussion about where they acquired such magnificent looking weapons. The Kazon were familiar with the odd wandering Ocampans who occasionally came up to the surface. They assumed the woman was out seeking Kazon fun came to the surface with the man. They smiled at Benaren and started an elaborate explanation of where the rifles were found and how they could find the supplier to and the price of the weapons. Benaren heard the signal so he thanked the Kazon and walked out towards the gate. 

 

Meanwhile Tuvok and Laren stormed into the room Janeway was held and untied her. The captain was only wearing her grey tank top, black trousers and boots. She still had her comm badge on the tank top. She stumbled to her feet and attempted to follow her rescuers as quickly as her aching body could allow her. Harry Kim and Ayala stormed into Culluh`s house and easily located the Maje and a maidservant`s lifesigns. Ayala placed a comm badge on them each and asked Voyager to lock on the signals to beam them directly into the brig and quickly walked out of the compound and into the desert.

 

Seven of Nine fished into her pocket and brought out a torch. She assessed her partner and found multitude of bruises. She scanned her with her tricorder which revealed more serious injuries such as four fractured ribs, internal bleeding and some injuries she did not want to disclose to the others. The young woman was angry with the Kazon for the maltreatment of her captain. She wanted Culluh to personally pay for the injuries he had caused her beloved but Seven also realized that she was working under a structured hierarchy and she had to obey orders. She sighed and kissed her lover deeply on the mouth perhaps to reassure herself that everything will be alright. The captain reciprocated hungrily while the others either ignored them or pretended not to see what was going on.

"Tuvok to Voyager, nine to beam up." Soon the group was dissolved into molecules as they disappeared from the surface and re materialized onto the Voyager`s transporter pads.

"It`s good to be back." Janeway said in her usual authoritative voice but Seven noted that she seemed to lean heavily against the young woman so Seven supported her. She whispered into Janeway`s ear to ask if the captain wanted to use a site to site transport to get the captain to sick bay. Janeway protested but when she saw the fire in her lover`s eyes, challenging her to refuse the logic, the captain softened. She nodded her head.

"Tuvok, tell commander Fraser that she has the bridge while i go and get myself fixed by the Doctor." The captain smiled while Tuvok nodded his head. He led the group to the conference room while Seven ordered the site to site transport from the transporter pads to sick bay.


	5. Janeway battles Culluh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway fights off her captor`s rape attempt.
> 
> This bit was necessary for the plot but i recommend reader discretion as it may bring unpleasant memories to some. Sorry guys :(

"This is outrageous. Why am i locked here, in the brig, with a female guarding me? Do you know who i am, woman? I am first maje Jal Culluh, of the Kazon Nistrim. I have seen more appealing females in my land. Females throw themselves at my feet wanting me to be with them..." The disgruntled captured Maje went on his tirade about his sexual prowess causing the Voyager`s female security guard, Ensign Marjorie Campbell, to roll her eyes in disgust. At one point she folded her arms across her chest watching the man cursing and pacing his cell in anger. It reminded the ensign of an angry caged animal. She let her mind wander, with one folded arm the guard touched the smooth end of her phaser which was set to heavy stun. She seriously considered putting a phaser onto the `animal in the cage`s skull` to silence it once and for all. That brought a smile to her face, which caused the Maje to look at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Culluh was used to seeing females cowering from his anger or throw themselves reverently at his feet. `These federation types were a completely different breed of females. For once they did men`s jobs , which was unheard of.` The warrior thought to himself. He also thought of the Cardassian spy, Seska, he had befriended a few years previously, how clever and cunning she had been. Culluh`s hatred moved up a notch when he remembered that he was in Janeway`s brig, on Janeway`s ship, at the mercy of Janeway`s wrath. The warrior dreaded the time when he will come face to face with the pale skinned, petite red haired woman and commander of the powerful Federation star ship.

 

Seven of Nine hovered over Kathryn as the Doctor ran a bone knitter over the captain`s broken ribs, arms and the lower back. When he was done with it he placed it aside on a tray. Then the EMH picked up a dermal regenerator. He gently ran it back and forth over all of Janeway`s bruises on her chest and breasts. He abruptly stopped and looked at Seven when he reached Kathryn`s thighs.

"Seven, i am going to undress the captain. Could you move out of the room please?" The Doctor said to the hovering young woman. Seven looked at the holo doctor as if he had grown horns.

"I am not going anywhere, Doctor. Kathryn is my wife and i need to know the extent of the damage caused by those uncivilized barbarians." Seven said calmly and placed a protective arm on Janeway`s shoulder. Kathryn, who was beyond exhaustion and in pain despite the pain relieving hypo sprays she was given by the Doctor, smiled and squeezed the arm at her shoulder. 

"Doctor, Seven may stay if she is brave enough." Janeway smiled weakly and lay on her back. The EMH harumphed and put on sterile gloves. He ran the dermal regenerator along the thighs and on Janeway`s intimate areas. He cleaned the intimate areas with saline and gauze and passed the regenerator once again until he was done. Luckily they were superficial bruises. 

 

Culluh had attempted to rape the Voyager`s captain while she was locked in the small room in his compound but thanks to Janeway`s smaller frame, she was able to use herself as a weapon to hit the taller man in the sensitive areas of his body. Kathryn may not be a Vulcan but she had paid attention to her Old Friend`s lessons from long ago. The Vulcan had shown Kathryn which nerves to attack when one had limited or no weapons to work with or when one took on a larger opponent. Janeway`s mind was taken back to earlier in the day when all was quiet in Culluh`s compound. She heard the heavy lock being unlocked. Something in her knew that something was not right. She knew this meant trouble. Janeway was not afraid, just her senses were heightened and alert. She looked around and all there was for a weapon was the chair she was sitting on. The major draw back to fight back was that both her arms were tied at the back. The window was too high up and even if she escaped she did not know the compound`s lay out as she was blindfolded when they brought her into the compound. She would easily be recaptured and the worst could happen. So Kathryn sat quietly in the dimly lit room. She remembered seeing the man tip toeing into the chamber and smile triumphantly at her. Kathryn shivered with fear. Usually Janeway was fearless. She was not afraid of pain, war, hunger but violating her body was an entirely different story. The captain was willing to throw all her Starfleet and Federation ideals out of an airlock to protect herself or any of her crew who would be in a similar situation. Janeway remembered being roughly thrown to the ground. At that point she felt a heavy weight sit on her side cracking her ribs in the process. She hissed in pain and anger. The petite redhead thought quickly and turned and lay on her back. It was a difficult maneuvre as her arms were still tied and painful, not to mention the cramp she felt. Kathryn felt nauseated when she felt the larger frame of Maje Culluh settle between her thighs forcing her legs wide apart. Janeway, who instinctively started to struggle, had to remind herself to stop. Soon Culluh relaxed a bit when his victim had stopped struggling. What he did not know was that Kathryn was luring him into false security. She made herself appear to be subdued. Soon she had him where she wanted. She felt physically sick when she saw him take off his trousers and once again force himself on her, trying to take her clothes off. His large rough hands went up to Kathryn`s breasts where he squeezed them roughly causing Janeway to let out a strangled cry of agony. Finally she decided that enough was enough. She used the strength in her shoulders to shake off the man from on top of her, throwing the large mass of Culluh onto the side. Janeway used her teeth to bite the back of his neck. She was hoping to perform a Vulcan nerve pinch on the man. She knew that she had succeeded when he immediately fell limp in a heap on the floor beside her. A few long minutes later, after Culluh had regained consciousness, and stumbled out of the room and into the house. This time it was Janeway who found the key and locked herself inside.

 

A few hours later the rescue team found Kathryn, untied her arms and beamed her to safety and captured Maje Culluh. Seven knew that Kathryn`s injuries were far more than the ones seen, that was the reason she took out her tricorder and scanned the captain. 

 

Back in the present, Janeway sat up and put on her bra and her dirty tank top back on. Seven disappeared from the room for a few seconds. When she returned she had a newly replicated tank top which she helped Janeway put on. She cut off the dirty one and yanked it off her love`s body while Kathryn silently watched. Janeway knew that Seven was greatly angered by her capture. She planned on reminding Seven of the dangers of their chosen career. The EMH announced that no harm had been done as regards to Kathryn`s intimate areas which was a great relief to Seven of Nine.

 

The couple left for the captain`s quarters after Janeway refused to spend the night in sick bay. The holo Doctor made Seven promise to look after the captain and that Janeway kept her cortical monitor on at all times. The younger woman was grateful that her Kathryn had again prevailed against all odds.

 

As soon as the doors to the captains quarters gently closed behind them, Kathryn and Seven fell onto the couch. Kathryn was exhausted and angry at what had happened to her, or in her case, almost happened. She cried angry tears while Seven was angry at her failure at protecting her captain and wife. She also cried angry tears. The women held each other tightly never wanting to let go or lose each other again. Finally Seven started to kiss Kathryn`s salty tears off her lover`s face. She whispered into Kathryn`s ear that she wanted to make love to Janeway, to erase the filth that the Kazon man had placed on Kathryn. Janeway believed that even counselor Veronica Stadi may recommend such a treatment. She forced a smile and hungrily kissed her lover back.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the fourth part of `The woman within` series.
> 
> See you in the fifth one (to come soon).


End file.
